


Ocean Vials

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Captured mermaids, Government Experimentation, M/M, Mermaid RK900, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Security Guard Gavin Reed, Trans Gavin Reed, Unethical Experimentation, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Gavin starts his new job in a secret government facility near the coast.
Relationships: Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 32





	Ocean Vials

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say for myself is mermaid aus are my weakness!
> 
> I'm sorry that I keep adding more fics to my plate but theres just so much to write! I swear everything will be finished I promise.
> 
> Here is a [reference](https://twitter.com/diviya_dee/status/1202699728909209602) for what RK900 and Seven look like. Once again my OC Seven will be in this story, if you're a fan of my work you know them but another recap is Seven is RK700 who in this story is RK900's eldest sibling. They are androgynous and intersex. In this story they are paired with Connor who is an octopus mermaid who can mimic appearances and has chosen to mimic Seven's. This is a reference to 'Beyond the Sea.'
> 
> Forewarning that this fic will have a lot of immoral stuff happening in it. The fic will be tagged accordingly when those chapters come up.

Gavin jumped at the opportunity to take a job that got him out of Detroit. Sure he loved the city and grew up in it but after twenty nine years of all the snow he was done. After he successfully helped close a case that the FBI had been a part of one of the federal agents came to him saying his skills were needed. Gavin didn’t get much of a job description but as soon as he heard ‘ _living arrangements provided in California_ ’ he accepted without anymore questions.

It wasn’t hard for Gavin to leave everything and move, he’ll miss Tina and Chris but this was a chance to get further in his career and go someplace better.

His new employment gave Gavin a few weeks to get settled into his new apartment, he moved to a coastal city that was near a government owned facility. Once settled into his new place Gavin made contact with his employer told them he was ready to start.

This is when things started to get weird.

Gavin wasn’t given directions to where he will work, instead a self driving vehicle came to pick him up. He had to have his hand scanned along with I.D. card he was given in the mail. The unmarked car opened the door and Gavin stepped inside. Here he noticed that all the windows were tinted so he couldn’t see where the car was taking him. The drive itself was pretty long, Gavin had no idea how long it’s been as he was instructed to leave his phone behind. 

Another red flag to this job.

The car finally stopped and the window rolled down, Gavin froze seeing a heavily armed guard at a checkpoint gate. The guard asked for his identification, pulling the card out Gavin showed the man who scanned it. When cleared the window rolled up and the car once again moved. Stopping again the door opened and Gavin stepped out, he was greeted by a tall man who had two armed guards standing on either side of him. The car rolled away once Gavin exited the vehicle.

“You Gavin Reed?” The man asked.

“Yes, I’m him.” 

The man nodded and made a gesture for Gavin to follow him, walking up the steps to standard looking building, had a design like a hospital. Gavin noticed that they were near the coast, he was able to get a glimpse of the ocean just over the wall before stepping inside. There were metal detectors at the front entrance, Gavin was asked to emptied his pockets if he had anything, he brought nothing like the instructions described. Once through Gavin followed after the man as they walked deeper into the facility. Gavin noticed a lot of people in lab coats all talking about things in hushed voices. He was getting military secret base vibes from all of this. The man who was leading Gavin walked into a room which he followed after, it was an office and the man took a seat at his desk. Gavin sat in the chair across from him.

“My name is Jackson, I’m head of security at this facility, Perkins recommended you which is a surprise. That man is hard to impress.” Jackson reached into his desk and pulled out a holofile.

“Now it’s time to get serious, I’m going to be straight with you. This is a top secret government facility, you have been recommended to be a security guard. But not just a perimeter guard, you were recommended for your skills to be a security guard in protection of the scientist when engaging with the assets.”

Gavin just sat there silent taking all of this in, so he was right this was a top secret government place. What got his attention was it seemed he be working close with the assets.

Whatever the assets were.

“Now that you know the job you now get an idea that secrecy is a must here, any word of what is happening in these walls make it out to the public, well to put it mildly the consequences are not light.” Gavin tried not to show he was gulping hard. “Sign this form and you will consent to taking this job and to sworn secrecy. Failure to sign we send you back to Detroit and you still won’t talk about what has happened today.”

Gavin gave a nod as the holofile was pushed across the desk with a tablet pen for him to sign basically his life away. A small voice in his head said he should refuse and go back home but another much louder one was dying to know what secrets this place had. That voice won out, Gavin picked the pen up and signing the document. Jackson had Gavin sign a few more pages and he was now working at the facility. Some more paperwork was filed and Gavin also got his picture taken for his badge.

“Now that all the paperwork is done, I'm sure you’re curious to see what we have here.”

Gavin tried not to show how excited he was as he nodded.

Jackson cracked a grin and motioned for Gavin to follow him. They walked down clean hallways akin to a hospital, more scientists walking down the halls. Coming to a double door Jackson opened the door and inside the large room was a massive tank of water.

The tank was at least fifteen feet tall, on the side there were stairs that went up to the top. On the tank’s other side was a crane with a huge net attached to the end of it’s arm. Just before the large tank were some advanced computers with multiple files and data on them. Scientist all working around them while some were writing down notes on holopads. 

Inside the tank was empty, nothing like tanks in aquariums that were usually filled with rocks and plants to mimic natural habitats. Jackson walked closer to the tank and banged on the glass, some scientists rushed over to tell him to not do that, it will disturb the assets.

Jackson just shrugged and motioned for Gavin to come closer, coming up to the large tank and trying to peer into the tank but the water filtered wasn’t that great, it wasn’t crystal clear like an aquarium.

Suddenly a hand smacked against the glass startling Gavin. A face came into view and Gavin’s eyes widen.

Gavin was staring back at piercing blue eyes, attached to an equally handsome face with soft brown hair but that wasn’t what got him staring. It was what was attached to the rest of this beautiful face. Below the young man’s waist were long pectoral fins that looked like a whale. The rest of his body was long like a serpent, fins flaring down on either side until the tail ended in a dorsal fin.

Gavin was looking at a real mermaid!

The mermaid looked back at him, blinking his eyes. His gray and white coloring against his pale skin made the blue, the only color on him pop. Gavin was getting lost in those eyes.

Suddenly the mermaid swam away from the glass deeper into the tank. Jackson just laughed and he shouted at the scientist to turn on the filtration system.

“The assets broke it again.” Jackson said explaining the water’s murky nature.

“Assets?” As in plural.

A loud noise was heard as the huge generator powering the filtration system kicked on. In little time the tank’s water cleared up, Gavin was impressed at how this place had the tank set up. Anywhere else it take hours for the water to clear.

Gavin saw the large mermaid huddled in the corner of the tank, he was baring his teeth and protecting something behind him. Gavin peered in and saw another mermaid that looked eerily identical to him, except this one tail color was pure white and had brown eyes. Gavin noticed that around the smaller mermaid was another but this one had tentacles like an octopus, the skin was a dark blue but when his identical face to the white tail mermaid locked onto Gavin bright warning colors formed on his body.

That got the scientists milling around taking notes, Gavin barely heard someone say ‘ _act of intimidation to ward off threats._ ’

Gavin was already stunned there was at least one mermaid but to find out there were three blew his mind.

“Say hello to assets number 700, 800 and 900.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte)


End file.
